


Авария

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Еще одна версия встречи
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Авария

[ ](https://radikal.ru)


End file.
